


Smut drafts

by peppercakerinkiki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, I guess I will upload the whole thing one day, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, but I have to finish it first, enjoy some smut, fuckbuddy, lovemaking, not really - Freeform, not really explicit - Freeform, sin - Freeform, since I don't like explicit words a lot, these are just drafts t of a bigger story, they fuck a lot honestly, this is just sin, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppercakerinkiki/pseuds/peppercakerinkiki
Summary: Some smut from one of my stories. Long story short, Alec and Tess are fuckbuddies and these are scenes where they bang.





	Smut drafts

Alec was sweating. He felt like hell was raging in his veins as he arched his back and deliberately moaned, without the slightest hint of shame. His parents were at work and Taylor was still at school anyway, so what was the point of holding back? But this was truly a torture: he looked at the girl on his legs and immediately felt his face on fire. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't, or else he would have lost it completely. His mind was already spinning enough at the sole sensation of her tongue.  
Tess was giving him the chills with the only aid of her magic mouth. Yet, she hasn't even tried to do anything but teasing him. He was about to come undone... Only with her teasing. That was pure hell, embarrassing and beautiful at the same time.  
Alec let his head down on the pillows with a flop and grabbed the comforter so hard he though he might have ripped it.  
\- Tess - his whine became a frustrated moan.  
She looked at him under the hem of her long eyelashes. She felt powerful, strong, in control. And hell, she loved it.  
\- Tess what? - she whispered before kissing and licking his tip again.  
\- Goddammit, stop being a slu-Ah! A-and let m-me-Ugh! - he arched his back and thrusted his hips uncontrollably as she sucked a little.  
She smiled, drunk of his expression. She loved to see him squirming and biting his lower lip. She loved to see him on the edge and never letting him fall. She loved just that kind of power.  
He tried to reach her head with one hand to grab a fistful of her hair, but Tess grabbed his wrist with a warning look.  
\- Stay put, or I'll bite you - she breathed, making him twitch. She started working again and she slowly, oh so slowly, took him in her mouth. But only briefly, just to see him shiver. She resumed her teasing with her tongue.  
\- Oh FUCK! - he moaned louder, clutching the comforter like his life depended on it.  
Tess cocked an eyebrow at him: - Fuck what? -  
He shot her a look that made her shiver. He was hungry and pissed off. That combo made her guts squirm in delight and she was just about to put an end to his suffering, when Alec bolted up. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pulled her on the mattress with such a sudden strength that she yelped in surpise.  
\- Fuck you, Tessalonica! - he hissed while already on top of her. - I'm going to fucking ravish you until you can't walk straight anymore -  
That growl set her lower regions ablaze.  
\- Oh really? I can-Ah! - With a fast, smooth move he slammed inside her and she legitimately screamed. Alec was rough like he's never been, his thrusts deep and so passionate she felt like touching the sky with a finger only to fall down as he pulled back. And then he would rage back in and she would rise again. Everytime harder, higher, and just more. He didn't care about restrain, he would growl, and bite, and moan loudly against her skin as Tessalonica, for the first time in her life, experienced a kind of pleasure really close to pain. Panting just wasn't enough for that.  
Her voice was getting louder, climbing higher, each octave made Alec's heart flutter and jump, and it stabbed him with a desperate need for more.  
He pulled her hair, hissing his sinful thoughts aloud, against her shoulder while she scratched his back.  
He kissed her senseless, roughly, his head in the clouds as he leaned on his arms to look at her. She was a mess: soft lips, reddened by their kisses, slightly open as she panted and whined; her little hands were holding tight his forearms and scratching them with her nails; a slight blush on her cheeks made her emerald eyes even shinier and - holy smokes - she held whole galaxies of stars and lust in those half-lidded eyes. The shadow of pleasure that darkened her orbs and cheeks made his head spin, and he gave a particularly rough thrust. She arched her back and screamed his name, her eyes shut in a way that made the boy feel both proud of himself and even more aroused.  
God, she was so hot and looking at how her body reacted thanks to him made her even more attractive.  
That was just what he needed to ride his own wave of pleasure. He picked up pace to an impossible speed, adrenaline rushing and he felt that fire inside him becoming a firework. His soul cracked from a sense of fulfillment greater than he'd ever experienced before. And then the firework broke into a million sparks all across his body as he slowly opened his eyes - when did he closed them in the first place? - and sighed.  
Alec looked down at the goddess below him. Tess was worn out and still trying to gain control on her breath. She was so beautiful it almost hurt. She acknowledged his gaze directed at her and opened her eyes a little. Staring at him under her lashes, she deliberately gave him a slow smirk.  
\- That was ravishing - she whispered with such a husky voice that Alex wondered for a moment if he could fuck her again, right then. Her voice was too lustful for his ears.  
He grinned brightly - Tess though he was just shinier than the sun - and dropped his whole body on her. She huffed and scolded him briefly but she eventually let him rest on her chest. Alec hummed as he cuddled against her skin and thought that being with her like this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo first thing I post here on this site is a smut! I have no problem with that actually. I'm not a native speaker so please let me know your opinion in the comments below!


End file.
